In the exhaust system of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine according to the prior art, there has been proposed a structure in which at least two exhaust pipes or silencers are connected or merged midway thereof, with a view to improving the output of the engine and the silencing effect.
Since the motorbike has its exhaust system exposed to the outside, and its mounting space limited in case the aforementioned merging structure is applied to the motorbike, it becomes the more difficult to make the merging structure of the exhaust pipes simple in appearance, especially as the number of the engine cylinders is increased.
In view of the background of the invention thus far described, therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an exhaust system for a motorbike having a plurality of cylinders which can ensure a simple layout in appearance as well as improvements in engine output and in silencing effect.